


Mirrors & Marya.

by thepinballer



Series: Marya D. [3]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, RELIGIOUS TURMOIL, Self Loathing, Short One Shot, and i’m still writing about marya, angstish, bluhh, fucking shocker!, i guess, i stopped capitalizing things, im back bitches, ish, thats there, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Marya goes to church.





	Mirrors & Marya.

Marya makes a point of never looking in the mirrors. Now, it’s not that she doesn’t like church. No, only a fool would say that Marya Dmitrievna doesn’t like church.

Marya loves church. Marya loves Sundays. Marya loves the ringing bells, the flickering lights of the candles, the paintings on the ceiling, the detailing on the walls. Marya loves the weight of the cross against her chest. Marya loves melting away in a quiet group of prayer. Marya loves hymns. Marya loves the Bible. Marya loves church.

Marya doesn’t love looking into the mirrors. Marya doesn’t love her tired eyes, her painted red lips, the growing white streak in her hair. Marya doesn’t love the freckles on her neck. Marya doesn’t love her too strong jaw. Her sharp cheekbones. Her defined nose. The wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. Marya doesn’t love childhood stories. Marya doesn’t love staring back at the last, dim square. Marya doesn’t love staring at nothing.

Though, she supposes, nothing is better than a man.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hmu @officialmarya-d or @you-will-not-enter-my-house (both on tumblr) and uhhhhhh request stuff! i might not do it but hey worth a try! or just talk to me! i’m so lonely


End file.
